


Fish and Chips

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ignore the title its an ridiculous ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: An entirely self-indulgent ship that pleases a total of 2 people as far as I know. But here it is, drabbles of Shachi and Leon, the masked Heart Pirate with no official name.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Soapy Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetroCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/gifts).



> It's not very long but I hope you like this, merry belated christmas bep ;3
> 
> also, if you think i proofread this youre wrong.

Shachi turned the water as hot as he could get it. He had been waiting to take a bubble bath for days. Now, he finally had the peace, and the bubbles to do that. Shachi let the bath fill up while he undressed. When the tub was almost full he turned the temperature to as cold as the faucet would allow him. After running his hand through the water, Shachi came to the conclusion that the water was perfect. 

Shachi sunk down into the tub, leaning against the back of it and loving the feeling of the hot water engulfing him. Shachi sighed and sunk down a bit lower until his chin hit the mountain of bubbles on top of the water. Perfect, complete perfection really. The only thing that would make it better was if Leon would be so kind as to join him.

Shachi heard the faint sound of his front door opening, Leon must be home. That or Pen got a key to their apartment again. Ah, but the sound of footsteps down the hall let Shachi know that was definately Leon walking. Shachi rested his head against the rim of the tub and closed his eyes. 

"Shachi?" Leon called out in the hallway. 

"In here!" Shachi called back. He didn't put very much energy into it though. The hot water was making him lethargic. 

"The bathroom?" Leon questioned. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah," Shachi sighed as the door opened slowly. Leon walked in and as soon as he saw Shachi, his ears turned red. Shachi smirked and looked over at his cute boyfriend. 

"Yer mask doesn't hide that blush very well," Shachi said. He shifted, leaning against the edge of the tub, facing Leon with his arms resting on the edge. Leon watched as Shachi leaned back again in the tub. Shachi's buff arms rested on the rim. Leon couldn't take his eyes off Shachi. 

"Like whatchya see?" Shachi asked, still with that dumb smirk. Leon nodded and his eyes wandered to Shachi's exposed chest with bubbles clinging to his collar. "Why don't you join me?" 

"Really?" Leon asked. Shachi wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, ya dumbass, get in here," Shachi pointed to his lap. The thought of undressing sounded like a lot of work to Leon but Shachi looked really hot in their bathtub with his skin all wet and soapy. Then again, Leon would get to stay in the tub and not move for a long time, only cuddle with Shachi and be kissed by him and— yeah that sounded like a good idea.

"Okay," Leon muttered. Leon managed to muster up the energy to undress, though he wished Shachi would have done it for him. Shachi whistled at Leon as he pulled off his shirt. Leon blushed.

Once Leon's clothes were in a pile on the floor, mask included, Leon climbed into the tub with Shachi. He settled between Shachi's legs and leaned back onto his chest. The warmth of the water and Shachi's warmth was almost enough to put him to sleep. 

Almost. 

Shachi kissed Leon's shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around Leon. Shachi peppered Leon with even more kisses on his neck and jaw, even bitting at Leon's skin just a bit. That sent shutters over Leon. He looked back at Shachi and was immediately graced with a kiss on his lips. Leon hummed against Shachi's lips and leaned into him as much as he could without breaking that kiss. 

Shachi bit Leon's lower lip Leon melted. Shachi dipped his tongue into Leon's mouth and the only thing Leon could even think of was Shachi. Leon moved his lips against Shachi's not very much, just enough to get Shachi to kiss him harder. Shachi ran his hand up Leon's chest, Leon grabbed Shachi's thighs, simply for the purpose of touching Shachi and nothing else. 

Shachi pulled away from Leon slowly and smiled. 

"What did my gorgeous boyfriend do today?" Shachi asked. 

"I was with," Leon paused for a second, speaking in that slow and lazily like he always did. "Ikkaku" 

"Yeah?" Shachi shifted a little bit and the water sloshed with his movements. 

"She took me... to the mall," Leon took a deep breath. "It was exhausting." 

"You're such a couch potato," Shachi murmured against Leon's ear. Shachi opted to ignore the sound of their front door opening again. "What'd you guys do?" 

"Ikkaku bought shoes," Leon grabbed on of Shachi's hands, "She made me carry them." Shachi chuckled at that. 

"Poor bastard," Shachi muttered. There were footsteps in the hallway. Then the door swooshed open and Penguin was on the other side. 

"Pen!" Shachi snapped, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Leon as if to cover him up. "What the hell!?" 

"Don't worry I'm not here to peak at your boyfriend," Pen said, waving his hand in dismissal. 

"Then why the hell are you here?" Shachi scoffed.

"Law wants ya at the hospital." 

Shachi groaned, "why!? It's my day off!" 

Penguin shrugged. "Hell if I know, you know Law wouldn't call you in if it wasn't important." 

Shachi let out a long sigh, all he wanted today was a bubble bath. That was all. Why was that so difficult to achieve?

"Alright, I'll get over there in a few minutes," Shachi muttered. Leon let out a small whine. Shachi kissed his shoulder in response then looked to Penguin. "Get out so I can get dressed." 

"Yeah, yeah," Penguin muttered, closing the bathroom door as he left. 


	2. Cozy Fish and Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shachi and Leon getting comfy after a long day.

Shachi plopped onto the couch, the TV was on so Leon must have been home but, at the moment, Shachi couldn't be bothered to go find him. Leon also could have just left the TV on if he left though. Shachi wouldn't put it past him. 

Shachi heard the bathroom door open, guess Leon was home. He listened to the shuffling of footsteps, even Leon's walk sounded lazy. Shachi smiled though, nothing was better than coming home to his boyfriend after working all day. 

"You're in my spot," Leon muttered as soon as he laid eyes on Shachi. Shachi looked over at his boyfriend. Who, to his surprise, wasn't wearing the mask he usually wore to cover up his face. Leon was, however, wearing gray sweats and one of Shachi's hoodies.

"There's a whole couch," Shachi commented, still with a smile. Leon pouted and Shachi found that so damned adorable.

"I made the perfect Leon shape..." Leon huffed and crossed his arms, still with his shoulders slouching. 

"There's also my lap, ya know?" Shachi said with a smirk. Leon still huffed. 

"I spent all day making that spot perfect," Leon sighed. 

"Lap," Shachi reminded, he adjusted to make his lap far more welcoming to Leon. Leon sigh and shuffled over to the couch. He was too tired to keep arguing with Shachi, besides, Shachi would do all the work in getting them both comfortable. 

Leon settled into Shachi's lap and Shachi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close. Leon smiled at that and leaned into Shachi's chest. 

"What are we watching?" Shachi asked, slipping his hand under Leon's shirt and resting it just above the brim of Leon's sweats. 

"I was watching Atlantis," Leon paused and took a deep breath, resting his head against Shachi's shoulder. "But it's over now." 

"Too bad," Shachi turned his head towards Leon and was met with a forehead that was perfect for kissing. Shachi did as much. He couldn't really see Leon's reaction though, which was quite the bummer. "What's up next then?"

Leon shrugged, Shachi felt it more than saw it. "I'm too tired to decide." 

"You're always tired," Shachi poked Leon's squishy side. Again, Shachi couldn't see much of Leon's reaction but he knew for a fact that Leon was blushing like the cute little lobster he was. 

"Existing is exhausting," Leon sighed and closed his eyes. Shachi smiled. 

"My poor couch potato," Shachi muttered, he poked Leon's side again and grinned as he squirmed. 

"Stop that," Leon huffed. 

"Awe, but you're soft and squishy and fun to poke," Shachi chuckled and poked at Leon's stomach, leaving another kiss on his forehead. 

"You win," Leon sighed and pressed his forehead into Shachi's shoulder. 

"I don't think I have," Shachi decided. He turned just a bit, he didn't want Leon falling out of his lap or anything drastic. 

"Huh?" Leon was genuinely confused. 

"Well, I've been home for at least twenty minutes and I still haven't gotten a kiss," Shachi kissed Leon's cheek. "It seems like you've got plenty." 

"Huh?" Leon repeated, he just stared at Shachi for a moment before he understood what the fuck Shachi was talking about. Leon pulled on the collar of Shachi's shirt and pressed their lips together.

That was all it took to get Shachi to do the rest. He turned even more and Leon slipped from Shachi's lap to the couch. Before he knew, Leon's back was pressed to the cushions and Shachi's hat had fallen onto the sofa just above Leon's head. Shachi's red hair fell around his face and Leon gulped. 

Shachi looked down at Leon's lips then met Leon's again before licking his lips. 

_Oh fuck_ , Shachi should not look that hot doing that. Leon pulled on Shachi's shirt again, he didn't put very much effort into it, then again he didn't have to. He kissed Shachi again. 

Shachi pulled away with a grin, "I win." 


End file.
